<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Grá draíochta by crescentdous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26615008">Grá draíochta</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/crescentdous/pseuds/crescentdous'>crescentdous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>VICTON (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Gryffindor Han Seungwoo, M/M, Ravenclaw Choi Byungchan, Teen Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:33:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,209</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26615008</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/crescentdous/pseuds/crescentdous</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For Byungchan, love is a magic controlled by the subconscious mind and....</p>
<p> </p>
<p> a drop of love potions.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Byungchan/Han Seungwoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>New World Fic Fest</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Grá draíochta</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“<b>Han Seungwoo</b>.”</p>
<p>Seseorang yang dipanggil Seungwoo itu menoleh dengan senyum yang terkembang lebar. Sebuah sapu terbang berjenis <i>Firebolt Supreme</i> yang baru saja digunakan dalam pertandingan Quidditch digenggam di tangan kiri dan tongkat pemukul di tangan yang satunya. Berkisar lima meter dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang, ada seorang laki-laki yang lebih tinggi beberapa sentimeter darinya dengan lesung pipi dalam yang mempesona tengah melambaikan tangan untuk merebut atensi Seungwoo. Si <i>beater</i> sekaligus kapten untuk tim Gryffindor.</p>
<p>Hampir seluruh penghuni kastil tua di sudut terpencil Britania Raya itu memenuhi menara-menara dan setiap sudut stadion berbentuk bulat khas permainan Quidditch itu. Sorak sorai menyambut kemenangan asrama Gryffindor atas Ravenclaw dengan skor akhir 190-170 sebetulnya sangat memekakan telinga, tetapi Seungwoo bisa mendengar dengan jelas suara melengking itu di antara riuh redam kawan-kawan satu timnya yang tengah melakukan selebrasi.</p>
<p>Seungwoo. Han Seungwoo. Han terakhir dari tiga bersaudara merupakan satu-satunya keturunan Han yang tidak menempati asrama Ravenclaw. Kedua kakak perempuannya berturut-turut menjadi prefek asrama beremblem elang itu beberapa tahun silam. Bahkan kakak tertuanya merupakan seorang <i>Head Girl</i>. Di tahun pertamanya, saat topi seleksi menjeritkan 'Gryffindor' di detik ketiga benda itu dipasangkan di atas kepalanya, Seungwoo tau kalau dirinya mungkin akan mengikuti jejak sang Ayah yang puluhan tahun sebelumnya juga memegang peranan penting sebagai seeker untuk tim Quidditch Gryffindor. </p>
<p>Dengan tingginya yang diatas rata-rata, juga kemampuan mengendarai sapu terbang yang mumpuni sejak tahun pertama, pemuda bersurai sewarna daun maple di musim gugur itu jelas sudah unggul dalam seleksi alam sebagai pemain Quidditch.</p>
<p>Pemuda yang tadi memanggil Seungwoo berlari ke arahnya dengan tergesa-gesa lalu menghamburkan diri dalam pelukan pemuda keturunan Korea bermarga Han itu.</p>
<p>“Hei.”</p>
<p>Tongkat pemukul di jatuhkan ke rumput lapangan di bawahnya untuk menyambut yang lebih muda. Diusapnya punggung pemuda dalam rengkuhan selagi bibirnya memberi sebuah ciuman hangat di sisi wajah yang bisa digapai.</p>
<p>“Aku tidak melihatmu tadi, aku pikir kau tidak menonton.”</p>
<p>Pemuda itu menggeleng, rambutnya menggelitik lubang hidung Seungwoo. Geli.</p>
<p>“Mana mungkin aku melewatkan kesempatan melihat kapten favoritku mengalahkan lawannya?”</p>
<p>Seungwoo mengernyitkan keningnya.</p>
<p>"<i>I just defeated your house, Byungchan Choi. Shouldn’t you be offended?</i>"</p>
<p>Pemuda yang dipanggil Byungchan itu menjauhkan kepalanya sedikit dari ceruk leher Seungwoo. Mata bulatnya berkedip-kedip, memandangi netra indah serupa rubah itu dengan tatapan bingung.</p>
<p>“Buat apa aku tersinggung?" Tanyanya heran. "<i>It has nothing to do with me.</i>” tambahnya sembari tubuhnya ikut menjarak dari pelukan Seungwoo.</p>
<p>Si pemuda Han menyentil kening pemuda Choi yang langsung mengaduh kesakitan dan mengusap-usap jejak jari di kulit dahinya. Sebetulnya tidak terlalu keras. Seungwoo tidak akan menyakitinya barang sedikitpun, tetapi memang sudah sifatnya saja yang suka melebih-lebihkan dan manja kalau di hadapan Seungwoo.</p>
<p>“<i>Believe me it does</i>, begundal nakal. Kau yakin kau ini Ravenclaw?”</p>
<p>"Hei!"</p>
<p>Byungchan memekik nyaring dan memukul dada Seungwoo pelan. Tak mengindahkan tatapan murid-murid lain yang tengah mengerumuni tim Quidditch Gryffindor. Beberapa terang-terangan mempertanyakan mengapa murid berjubah biru itu tidak bergabung dengan kerumunan Ravenclaw lainnya di sisi lain lapangan.</p>
<p>“Apa-apaan itu!” Protesnya dengan nada tinggi, bibirnya mengerucut. “Aku bukan anak nakal. Aku bahkan baru dapat nilai terbaik di kelas ramuan.”</p>
<p>Seungwoo mengerling jahil sebelum mengusak rambut Byungchan, membuat tatanan surai legam itu berantakan dan mencuat kemana-mana.</p>
<p>“Karena kau memang nakal, Choi.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Stasiun King's Cross tahun ajaran kedua jadi saksi awal mula Byungchan jatuh cinta kepada remaja berkaos abu-abu dengan jaket denim yang sedang mendorong trolinya setelah melewati platform 9 ¾. Remaja dengan senyum gemilang bak cahaya rembulan itu bercengkrama dengan burung hantu salju dalam sangkar di atas trolinya. Sepertinya sedang memperingatkan sesuatu tentang menabrak dan <i>owlery</i>, entah, pendengaran Byungchan tidak terlalu tajam. Apalagi hari itu semua murid Hogwarts tumpah ruah di sepanjang peron stasiun ajaib itu.</p>
<p>Terlihat banyak siswa tahun pertama yang diantar sanak keluarganya berkerumun di dekat pintu kereta. Byungchan masih ingat tahun lalu ia juga diantar ayah dan ibu yang mengambil izin setengah hari dari St. Mungo untuk mengantarnya kemari. Mengenakan jubah hitam baru yang dibeli beberapa hari sebelumnya di Madam Malkin, Byungchan kecil yang memakai kacamata bulat yang membingkai matanya dan menenteng sebuah buku tentang makhluk legenda yang mungkin tinggal di hutan terlarang dengan harap-harap cemas ingin segera tiba di kastil tua yang letaknya sangat terpencil dan perjalanan yang memakan waktu lumayan lama dari London itu.</p>
<p>Byungchan dan kedua kakaknya lahir di Dublin tetapi mereka tumbuh besar di London karena ayah dan ibu mendapat pekerjaan di St. Mungo bertepatan saat kakak laki-laki Byungchan mendapat surat penerimaan dari Hogwarts. Lucu sekali rasanya karena kakak perempuannya beberapa tahun kemudian malah terdaftar sebagai siswa Beauxbatons.</p>
<p><i>Oh, iya</i>. Remaja laki-laki yang Byungchan lihat tadi sepertinya tidak asing. Tetapi jelas dia bukan seorang Ravenclaw karena Byungchan tidak pernah melihatnya di ruang rekreasi saat semua murid asrama berkumpul untuk pengecekan rutin para prefek setiap dua minggu sekali. </p>
<p>Diam-diam Byungchan memperhatikan pemuda berkulit pucat itu. Jari-jarinya panjang dan lentik, kukunya berkilau seperti baru saja dibubuhi kutek seperti kuku kakak perempuan Byungchan. Sebuah kacamata bulat tipis bertengger di hidung tinggi dan mancungnya, berbeda dengan milik Byungchan yang tebal karena matanya sudah minus tujuh.</p>
<p>Pemuda itu sepertinya juga sendirian sama seperti Byungchan yang hari ini hanya diantar oleh kakak laki-lakinya sampai di parkiran stasiun, dengan sekantong uang koin yang dijejalkan ke dalam saku jaket Byungchan sambil memeluk adik bungsunya, kakak Byungchan mewanti-wanti agar dirinya tidak pergi ke hutan terlarang tanpa didampingi para profesor.</p>
<p>Sepanjang perjalanan menuju Hogsmeade, Byungchan bertanya-tanya siapa pemuda itu. Dari asrama mana? Apakah dia lebih suka kelas ramuan atau kelas pertahanan terhadap ilmu hitam?</p>
<p>Bahkan ketika Sejun, Hanse dan Jaehyun yang menempati kompartemen yang sama dengan Byungchan ngobrol seru tentang liburan musim panas mereka, remaja berwajah manis dan berpipi bulat itu hanya menjadi pendengar setia yang sesekali menanggapi dengan pikiran melayang kemana-mana.</p>
<p>“Kau kelaparan?” tanya Hanse setelah menyadari Byungchan yang terus-terusan mengerutkan dahi saat mereka sampai di Hogwarts malam harinya. Yang ditanya menggeleng dan menghela nafas panjang. Wajahnya tertekuk dan bibirnya mengerut, menyerupai boneka bebek lusuh milik Sejun yang selalu ia peluk saat tidur.</p>
<p>Mereka berempat berjalan ke dalam aula utama untuk melihat siswa tahun pertama yang akan melaksanakan proses seleksi asrama oleh <i>the sorting hat</i> yang tahun lalu menempatkan dirinya di Ravenclaw.</p>
<p>“Gryffindor. Kalau itu yang kau pikirkan sejak tadi, lihatlah di meja Gryffindor, Byungchan.”</p>
<p>Sejun dan Hanse saling berpandangan saat mendengar Jaehyun atau yang lebih akrab dipanggil Jeffrey berbicara kepada Byungchan sebelum dirinya melenggang pergi ke deretan meja Slytherin. Byungchan hanya membelalakan matanya, bibirnya membuka dan menutup tanpa ada suara yang keluar karena terlalu terkejut saat dirinya menoleh ke deretan meja panjang Gryffindor. Pemuda yang ia pikirkan sejak badan kereta melaju meninggalkan London betul-betul ada di antara penghuni asrama berelemen api dengan lambang singa itu. Jeffrey tersenyum tipis dari tempatnya duduk saat Byungchan menatapnya dengan mata menyipit, dalam hati menuduh kalau kawan Slytherinnya yang satu itu benar-benar bisa membaca pikiran orang lain seperti rumor yang sudah tersebar karena ulah Sejun yang mengatakan Jeffrey selalu berhasil menebak hal-hal yang sukar dijelaskan dengan pikiran logis anak-anak seusia mereka. Tapi mereka tidak belajar di sekolah sihir tanpa sebuah alasan kan?</p>
<p>Hanse sudah menempati kursi di samping Jeffrey, dan Sejun, laki-laki hiperaktif itu pasti sekarang sudah bersama dengan Evan dan Jinhyuk di salah satu dari deretan kursi di meja Gryffindor. Membuatnya tidak punya pilihan selain pasrah ketika diseret ke ujung meja Ravenclaw oleh Miyeon yang muncul entah darimana.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Takdir memang sesuatu yang mengejutkan. Terutama untuk Byungchan. Setelah malam itu, rasanya si pemuda Han jadi ada dimana-mana. Semua orang yang Byungchan kenal juga jadi lebih sering membicarakannya. Dan sepertinya hanya Byungchan seorang yang tidak pernah berinteraksi langsung dengan Seungwoo. Sampai suatu saat dirinya datang ke perpustakaan seusai kelas ramalan untuk mencari trio nakal-Sejun, Jinhyuk dan juga Evan- yang tiba-tiba meminta untuk diajari cara memelihara <i>groundhog</i>. Marmut tanah yang sangat jarang dipelihara oleh murid Hogwarts pada umumnya.</p>
<p>Byungchan yang tidak menaruh curiga kepada ketiganya mengiyakan dengan syarat ketiganya tidak boleh mengganggunya selama satu bulan. Yang anehnya disetujui begitu saja oleh mereka. Jangan lupakan cengiran lebar mereka begitu Byungchan mengiyakan undangan untuk bertemu di perpustakaan pada pukul dua siang.</p>
<p>Saat Byungchan sampai ternyata mereka bertiga sedang mengobrol dengan Seungwoo. Awalnya dia merasa canggung. Sangat canggung. Bagaimana bisa dia tetap tenang kalau di hadapannya ada remaja laki-laki yang selalu diperhatikan diam-diam setiap jam makan malam? Mereka juga tidak akrab. Jangankan akrab. Ia yakin Seungwoo bahkan tidak tahu namanya.</p>
<p>Byungchan sebal bukan main hari itu. Rupanya ketertarikannya kepada Seungwoo diketahui si trio nakal. Dan ternyata mereka sudah merencanakan pertemuan Seungwoo dan Byungchan sejak jauh-jauh hari karena gatal sekali rasanya melihat Byungchan yang selalu diam-diam memperhatikan Seungwoo berlatih Quidditch atau bagaimana ia berkeliaran di koridor utama setelah kelas mantra berakhir karena ia tahu murid tahun keempat akan lewat koridor itu untuk pergi ke danau hitam saat jadwalnya praktek mantra penangkal ilmu hitam. Mereka dengan sengaja meminta Byungchan ke perpustakaan setelah membuat janji dengan Seungwoo untuk mengobrol soal perkemahan piala dunia Quidditch. Dengan asal menyebutkan ingin belajar tentang marmut tanah kepada Byungchan karena tidak sengaja melihat madam Lily, si guru herbologi menggendong seekor <i>groundhog</i> untuk dibawa ke rumah kaca.</p>
<p>Agaknya si pemuda Han tahu akan hal itu karena sikap ketiganya yang sudah terkenal oleh hampir semua penghuni asrama. Tapi Seungwoo tetaplah Seungwoo. Remaja yang terkenal ramah kepada semua orang itu berakhir ikut mendengarkan dengan seksama saat Byungchan—dengan wajah tertekuk dan bibir mengerucut—menjelaskan dengan detail mengenai <i>groundhog</i> setelah Sejun menyikut tulang rusuknya yang membuatnya mengaduh kesakitan dan berakhir dengan adegan dirinya memukul kepala Sejun menggunakan buku astronomi yang Seungwoo letakkan diatas meja.</p>
<p>“Kau sering dijahili mereka ya?”</p>
<p>Pertanyaan Seungwoo yang sedang berjalan pelan untuk menyamakan langkahnya dengan Byungchan membuat Byungchan menolehkan kepalanya sekilas kepada seniornya itu. Mereka baru saja keluar dari perpustakaan karena sebentar lagi jadwal makan malam bersama. Keduanya memilih tinggal lebih lama saat si trio nakal berpamitan untuk kembali ke asrama masing-masing satu setengah jam yang lalu.</p>
<p>Byungchan tinggal karena dia tidak mau kembali ke asrama dengan ketiga temannya, dia masih kesal tentu saja, tapi ia juga memang berniat untuk membaca buku tentang makhluk yang tinggal di hutan terlarang yang sering diceritakan kakaknya. Hogwarts memang tidak sekuno dulu, dunia muggle sudah sangat maju dan dunia sihir secara tidak langsung juga terimbas dengan mulai banyaknya buku referensi untuk kelas telaah muggle. Tetapi masih banyak misteri tentang hutan terlarang yang tersimpan dengan baik dalam sebuah buku yang ditulis oleh salah satu alumni yang ingin sekali Byungchan baca karena hal itu lebih menariknya sejak awal ia mendengar cerita kakak laki-lakinya.</p>
<p>Kalau Seungwoo, Byungchan tidak tahu kenapa dia tinggal, yang jelas Byungchan senang karena dia bisa berlama-lama menatap jari-jari panjang nan lentik milik yang lebih tua saat membalik halaman buku dengan hati-hati. Sesekali mencuri pandang ke wajah pucat si pemuda Han. Manik matanya selalu berakhir memandangi bintik-bintik kecoklatan samar di sekitar hidung dan bawah mata Seungwoo. Sangat jarang dan Byungchan bersumpah bahwa baru kali ini dia menyadari kalau Seungwoo memiliki <i>freckless</i> yang begitu indah.</p>
<p>“Siapa yang tidak pernah dijahili anak-anak nakal itu? Tapi aku biasa saja. Mereka tidak pernah keterlaluan, belum, tapi aku rasa mereka tidak akan berani kepadaku karena aku tahu mantra penghilang tulang dan <i>engorgio</i>, mantra pembesar.”</p>
<p>“Kau tahu, kan, mantra itu hanya boleh digunakan pada hewan untuk praktikum?”</p>
<p>Seungwoo melirik Byungchan yang tengah terbahak. Mata bulatnya ikut menyipit saat Byungchan tertawa.</p>
<p><i>Cantik</i>. Pikirnya.</p>
<p>“Aku tahu senior Han. Aku hanya menakut-nakuti mereka. Kau harus lihat wajah  mereka setiap kali aku bilang aku bisa membuat mereka mendekam di bangsal rumah sakit sekolah berhari-hari.”</p>
<p>“Seungwoo. Panggil aku Seungwoo saja.”</p>
<p>“<i>Pardon?</i>”</p>
<p>Langkah yang lebih muda terhenti untuk menatap punggung Seungwoo yang masih berjalan, memberi Byungchan pemandangan bahu lebar yang tercetak di balik seragamnya. Jelas dia bingung. Byungchan memang sering dibilang sombong dalam urusan pelajaran, tetapi ia bukan remaja tidak tahu tata krama yang memanggil orang lain, yang lebih tua darinya pula, hanya dengan nama. Walaupun ia tidak tumbuh besar di negara asal kedua orang tuanya, ayah dan ibunya tetap mengajarkan nilai-nilai tradisi yang diajarkan nenek dan kakek kepada Byungchan dan kedua kakaknya.</p>
<p>“Kita bukan di Korea, kau tidak perlu seformal itu kepadaku. Panggil aku Seungwoo saja, pipi bulat.”</p>
<p>Maka jangan salahkan pipi Byungchan yang bersemu merah atau jantungnya yang berdentum-dentum saat Seungwoo berjalan mendekat ke arahnya lalu mengacak-acak rambutnya sebelum kembali berjalan meninggalkan si pemuda Choi dengan kepakan ratusan kupu-kupu memenuhi rongga perutnya.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Bukankah sudah kuperingatkan untuk tidak meramu di dalam kamar mandi perempuan Choi Byungchan?”</p>
<p>Byungchan hampir saja menjatuhkan dua helai rambut yang didapatnya susah payah saat mendengar suara nyaring Heochan, si prefek Hufflepuff yang secara tidak sengaja mengetahui rahasia terbesarnya saat patroli malam ke kamar mandi perempuan lantai tiga yang tidak pernah dipakai karena <i>Moaning Myrtle</i> sering muncul tiba-tiba mengagetkan siapa saja yang punya urusan di kamar mandi berhantu itu.</p>
<p>Heran juga kenapa mereka takut kepada Myrtle kalau setiap hari mereka bertemu dengan para hantu asrama seperti Gray Lady dan Sir Nicholas yang suka iseng menarik kepalanya menjauh dari batang lehernya.</p>
<p>“Kau suka sekali muncul disaat yang tidak tepat." Gerutunya.</p>
<p>Mata Byungchan memandang Heochan yang sedang berdiri di ambang pintu dengan tatapan kesal dan bibir yang menghela nafas sedikit kasar. Sedetik kemudian perhatiannya kembali dicurahkan ke ketel tua yang berada di hadapannya.</p>
<p>Pertama kali Heochan memergokinya sekitar tiga bulan lalu. Byungchan ketahuan karena dia datang ke kamar mandi selang beberapa saat setelah Heochan keluar dari kamar mandi prefek dan melihat siluet tubuh seseorang yang sedang  mengendap-endap menaiki tangga. Sungguh sial.</p>
<p>"Kalau kau tidak ingat biar aku yang mengingatkan kepadamu, Choi. Aku adalah seorang prefek yang bertugas untuk patroli malam untuk mencegah murid sepertimu berdiam di kamar mandi perempuan dan menyeduh ramuan cinta."</p>
<p>Heochan mendengar Byungchan mendecih. Yang lebih tua bisa melihat dengan jelas kalau Byungchan tidak peduli dengan apa yang ia ucapkan, karena tidak seperti siswa pada umumnya yang akan ketakutan poin asramanya dikurangi hingga ratusan angka karena melanggar peraturan, Byungchan selalu percaya diri kalau dirinya bisa mengembalikan poin yang hilang itu dengan prestasinya di bidang akademik. Bahkan tidak jarang beberapa profesor memberi keringanan untuk siswa-siswa berotak cemerlang seperti Byungchan. <i>Yah</i>, memang privilese untuk seorang kutu buku cerdas yang ambisius seperti Byungchan ini nyata adanya.</p>
<p>"Ya, prefek yang sama yang tidak akan mengurangi nilai asramaku seperti biasanya. Kau bahkan tidak pernah mengadu kepada profesor Eastwood walaupun sudah tahu aku menyeduh ramuan cinta sejak berbulan-bulan lalu.”</p>
<p>Benar <i>kan</i>.</p>
<p>Kini gantian Heochan yang mendecih lalu berjalan mendekat ke tempat Byungchan bersandar ke tembok dengan posisi berjongkok sambil mengaduk cairan di dalam ketel dengan sendok kayu.</p>
<p>
  <i>Amortentia.</i>
</p>
<p>Murid Hogwarts mana yang tidak tahu kemasyuran ramuan yang satu ini?</p>
<p>Digadang-gadang sebagai ramuan cinta terkuat sekaligus paling berbahaya yang pernah dibuat. Berpotensi membuat orang yang meminumnya jadi tergila-gila kepada di peramu atau malah berefek sebaliknya. Perasaan benci tak beralasan kepada si pembuatnya apabila ramuan itu salah dibuat.</p>
<p>Choi Byungchan atau yang kini lebih sering disebut si jenius ramuan Ravenclaw adalah satu dari beberapa siswa yang bisa meracik <i>amortentia</i> semudah orang lain menyeduh kopi dengan air panas. Mempunyai ibu ahli herbology dan seorang <i>healer</i> di St. Mungo serta rasa ingin tahu yang tinggi membuatnya belajar cara meramu cairan paling tersohor di dunia sihir itu di tahun kedua ia kembali ke kastil tua Hogwarts setelah liburan musim panasnya ke Maldives dengan Jung bersaudara. Profesor Slughorn pasti terkejut kalau tahu Byungchan, murid tahun keempat sudah berulang kali meracik ramuan cinta dengan tingkat keberhasilan 99.9% bahkan sebelum dirinya sempat memperkenalkan amortentia di dalam kelas, karena memang umumnya ramuan cinta diperkenalkan di tahun kelima.</p>
<p>Kalau mengingat kata-kata Seungwoo, Byungchan memang bocah nakal, <i>kan</i>?</p>
<p>Berbekal ketel yang ia temukan di lemari ruang kelas ramuan yang terletak di bawah tanah, ruangan gelap dan pengap dan sering kali berbau aneh karena profesor Kahi dan profesor Slughorn sering membuat ramuan baru untuk kepentingan akademik di dalam sana, Byungchan mengendap-ngendap pergi ke kamar mandi berhantu yang selalu jadi momok bagi murid-murid Hogwarts. Padahal Myrtle tidak akan mengganggu mereka, hanya suaranya saja yang cukup memekakan telinga.</p>
<p><i>Sssst!</i> Jangan sampai Myrtle tau kalau Byungchan diam-diam membicarakannya. Bisa-bisa dia kehilangan tempat persembunyian dari para prefek.</p>
<p>Ketel yang ia pakai untuk mengaduk campuran bubuk batubulan, daun mint, duri mawar dan bahan yang paling sulit dicari juga sulit untuk dijaga, tiga butir telur Ashwinder itu sudah mulai mengeluarkan bau yang selalu mampu membuatnya hilang akal. Bau khas Seungwoo. <i>Mint Choco. Sandalwood.</i> Dan bunga lavender.</p>
<p>“Kau tinggal pergi ke Diagon Alley. <i>Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes</i> punya segalanya yang kau butuhkan. Kenapa repot-repot membuatnya sendiri dan membuat satu kamar mandi berbau seperti…” Byungchan menoleh untuk memperhatikan Heochan yang sedang mengendus-endus aroma dari seduhan amortentia yang menguar dari ketel miliknya. “permen karet dan…<i>cedarwood</i>.”</p>
<p>Benar. Byungchan tinggal ke Diagon Alley untuk membeli ramuan cinta dari The Weasley dan dia akan punya stok ramuan cinta tanpa perlu repot-repot memantrai telur Ashwinder yang ia dapat agar tetap beku selama tiga hari sampai ramuan cinta yang sudah ia buat beberapa hari lalu siap untuk di didihkan ulang dan diaduk dengan bahan-bahan lain. Rencananya kali ini ramuan cinta itu akan digunakan sebagai campuran dalam biskuit madu yang akan diberikan kepada Seungwoo sebelum dilaksanakannya pesta dansa untuk turnamen <i>Triwizard</i> minggu depan.</p>
<p>"Aku bisa membuatnya sendiri. Kenapa aku harus membelinya?" Jawabnya ketus, terdengar angkuh, tapi, <i>hei</i>, kalau kau seorang jenius yang selalu dielu-elukan oleh kedua profesor kelas ramuan apa kau akan berpikir untuk pergi ke Diagon Alley untuk sebuah ramuan cinta? <i>Yang benar saja!</i></p>
<p>"Lagi pula, wangi Seungwoo tidak seperti itu! Aku yakin sekali yang kau sebutkan tadi wangi Kang Seungsik. Aku sering melihatnya makan permen karet saat di ruang rekreasi. Iya aku yakin itu pasti wanginya. Haha ketahuan kan sekarang!"</p>
<p>Byungchan memandangi Heochan dengan seringai kecil di sudut bibir, matanya berkedip-kedip dan alisnya naik turun menggoda prefek Hufflepuff itu. Puas sekali rasanya melihat rona merah menjalari pipi remaja yang sering bermain dengan bayi <i>Mandrakes</i> itu.</p>
<p>"Kau boleh minta satu tetes kalau kau mau."</p>
<p>Byungchan menunjuk ketel tuanya dengan dagu. Heochan membuang muka. Harga dirinya sebagai seorang prefek benar-benar diinjak habis oleh Byungchan.</p>
<p>"Mau tidak?" Tawarnya lagi. "Kalau tidak mau ya sudah."</p>
<p>Heochan hanya memutar bola matanya bertepatan dengan dua helai rambut yang dijatuhkan ke dalam ketel keemasan berisi substansi berwarna merah muda yang kemudian berkilau seperti mutiara itu.</p>
<p><i>Amortentia</i> buatan Byungchan sudah siap digunakan.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*</p>
<p>Matahari menampakkan warna merah kejinggaan saat satu persatu murid tahun keempat dan kelima Hogwarts serta murid perwakilan Durmstrang juga Beauxbatons mulai memasuki aula besar bersama pasangan pesta mereka. Gadis-gadis bersolek cantik dengan pipi yang dibubuhi sesuatu untuk membuat wajah mereka tampak merona di bawah cahaya lampu. Gaun pesta indah mereka dipadukan dengan sepatu yang berkilauan dan tatanan rambut yang membuat mereka semakin percaya diri melangkah dalam genggaman pasangan masing-masing. Tak mau kalah dari murid perempuan, murid laki-laki mengenakan tuxedo terbaik mereka, rambut yang disisir rapih—beberapa bahkan ditata menggunakan gel rambut yang diperoleh dari toko para muggle. Sudah pasti ini usulan Evan, si <i>half-blood</i> yang flamboyan.</p>
<p><i>Frühlingsstimmen</i> gubahan Johann Strauss mengiringi para murid yang sedang berdansa di aula besar yang sudah disulap begitu megahnya oleh para peri rumah untuk pesta dansa Yule menyambut turnamen <i>Triwizard</i>. </p>
<p>Tak terkecuali Seungwoo dan Byungchan yang bergerak dari sudut ruangan ke tengah aula besar itu. Bergabung dengan murid-murid lain setelah ketiga perwakilan dari masing-masing sekolah dan pasangannya menyelesaikan dansa pertama mereka.</p>
<p>Seungwoo dan Byungchan adalah pasangan paling mencolok perhatian. Bagaimana tidak? Kedua darah murni dengan prestasi gemilang kebanggaan dua asrama yang punya sifat saling berkebelakangan itu sudah mencuri perhatian sejak desas desus mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih akhir tahun lalu.</p>
<p>Si Ravenclaw tahun ketiga, jenius ramuan kesayangan para profesor dan si kapten Quidditch Gryffindor .</p>
<p>Semua orang mengatakan mereka kombinasi paling sempurna. Sesempurna penampilan fisik mereka. Sama-sama tinggi dan rupawan. Yang satu kelewat pintar dalam bidang ramuan dan yang satu terkenal karena sifatnya yang agresif saat di lapangan. Terlebih lagi keduanya merupakan darah murni, dengan kasta keluarga yang tidak begitu buruk kalau di sandingkan. Ayah Seungwoo adalah seorang auror senior di kementrian sihir Korea sedangkan Ayah Byungchan sama seperti ibunya, seorang <i>healer</i> di St. Mungo.</p>
<p>"Kau tampak menawan malam ini." Puji Byungchan sembari melingkarkan tangannya di leher Seungwoo. Matanya menyusuri lekuk wajah tampan kekasihnya dan juga rambutnya disisir ke belakang, menampilkan kulit dahi yang biasanya selalu tertutup poni panjang yang hampir menutupi mata.</p>
<p>"Jadi biasanya tidak, hm?"</p>
<p>"Tidak. Maksudku malam ini kau ekstra menawan. Biasanya kau tampan, tapi kali ini kau benar-benar membuat gadis-gadis Beauxbatons berusaha mengeluarkan pesona mereka untuk menarikmu."</p>
<p>"Tapi kau tahu aku hanya tertarik padamu."</p>
<p>"Iya. Hanya saja," Byungchan menggelengkan kepalanya tiba-tiba. "kau sangat mencolok malam ini. Aku yakin kalau aku tidak bersamamu pasti dengan senang hati tangan-tangan lentik mereka mau menggenggam tanganmu."</p>
<p>Seungwoo mengernyitkan dahinya yang malah membuat dirinya terlihat semakin panas di mata Byungchan. Dengan susah payah ia menahan diri untuk tidak mencium Seungwoo banyak-banyak saking inginnya menunjukan kalau lelaki yang paling mempesona malam ini adalah lelakinya dan tidak seorang pun boleh berpikir untuk mendekati Seungwoo.</p>
<p>"Kau lucu sekali kalau sedang cemburu." Ledeknya, berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Byungchan dari tatapan para gadis pirang yang beberapa kali berpapasan saat mereka berpindah tempat.</p>
<p>Byungchan mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Aku tidak cemburu, ya!"</p>
<p>Tangan Seungwoo menjawil hidung Byungchan pelan lalu bergerak untuk menangkup pipi gembil yang lebih muda dan mengelusnya pelan.</p>
<p>"Baiklah kalau kau tidak cemburu. Tapi aku cemburu. <i>That Durmstrang gentleman has been looking at you since we arrived, and to say I'm jealous is an understatement</i>. Aku ingin menumpahkan semangkuk saus buntut naga ke bajunya."</p>
<p>Pandang mata keduanya bertemu. Seungwoo menatap Byungchan penuh-penuh, tidak sedetikpun mengalihkan tatapannya bahkan ketika mereka harus bergerak ke arah lain agar tidak bertabrakan dengan pasangan disamping mereka.</p>
<p>Seungwoo tersenyum lebar saat rona kemerahan di pipi Byungchan yang memberinya jawaban. Byungchan itu ibarat buku yang terbuka, sangat mudah membaca isi pikirannya karena ekspresi wajahnya sudah mengatakan semuanya.</p>
<p>Byungchan tersenyum sepanjang lagu sampai pipinya terasa sedikit kaku. Tidak menyangka kalau dirinya tahun ini berkesempatan datang ke pesta dansa dengan seorang Han Seungwoo. Pujaan hatinya.</p>
<p>Dia harus berterima kasih kepada penemu ramuan cinta. Ini semua berkat ramuan ajaib yang kata ibu Byungchan akan sangat berbahaya jika dosisnya terlalu tinggi itu.</p>
<p>Kaki Seungwoo berayun ke kanan dan kedua tangannya beralih dari pinggang Byungchan ke belakang lehernya sendiri untuk melepas tautan tangan yang lebih muda. Tangan kanan Byungchan lalu ia angkat tinggi dan tubuh pemuda Ravenclaw itu berputar dua kali dalam genggaman Seungwoo. Byungchan tidak dapat menahan cengiran lebarnya ketika Seungwoo membawanya ke dalam pelukannya saat tubuh tinggi Byungchan hampir terhuyung di putaran kedua. Tangannya melingkar di pinggang Byungchan cukup erat sambil menatap oknum yang membuat Byungchan tersandung.</p>
<p>Byungchan menoleh ke kanan mereka, oh astaga, ternyata yang membuatnya hampir oleng adalah gaun hijau panjang milik Jennie Kim, murid Slytherin kesayangan profesor Kwon yang tangah berdansa dengan seorang murid Durmstrang yang menjadi perwakilan dalam turnamen. Sepintas ia juga melihat Heochan di seberang ruangan menggeleng kepadanya dan Seungwoo—yang untung saja tidak memperhatikan sekitar. Disamping pemuda itu ada Kang Seungsik dan Kim Namjoo, dua prefek Ravenclaw yang selalu terlihat bersama Heochan dimana-mana.</p>
<p>Setelah Jennie meminta maaf atas insiden gaunnya dan beranjak menjauh dari keduanya, Byungchan menarik Seungwoo keluar dari barisan para pasangan yang kini berdansa dalam tempo lambat. Keduanya beranjak dari ruangan yang penuh hingar bingar itu menuju balkon yang baru saja ditinggalkan sepasang kekasih yang berjalan tergesa entah kemana dengan wajah memerah dan nafas yang terlihat putus-putus.</p>
<p>"Ah, romansa remaja." Ujar Seungwoo, hembusan nafasnya memunculkan kabut putih yang menyembur dari belah bibirnya. Tangannya sibuk mencari-cari sesuatu dalam kantong dibalik tuxedo kenaannya.</p>
<p>Byungchan bersandar pada tembok pembatas, menghadap ke danau hitam yang gelap dan penuh makhluk menakutkan. Wajahnya yang diterpa angin malam membuat surainya yang tidak diberi gel rambut sedikit berantakan.</p>
<p>"Kau mengatakan hal itu seperti kau ini seorang paruh baya saja."</p>
<p>Seungwoo tertawa. Lagi. Entah untuk keberapa kalinya malam ini.</p>
<p>"Biskuitnya enak. Terima kasih ya, sayang."</p>
<p>Seungwoo mengunyah sepotong biskuit madu yang diselipkan Byungchan di saku hoodienya kemarin sore saat mereka pulang dari Honeydukes.</p>
<p>Mungkin Seungwoo berpikir kalau Byungchan membelinya di sana. Padahal dia membuat sendiri biskuit <i>istimewa</i> itu dengan dibantu salah satu peri rumah beberapa hari lalu. Tentunya tanpa memberitahu bahwa ada bahan lain berupa setetes ramuan cinta dengan dosis tepat yang dicampurkan ke dalam adonan biskuit resep neneknya itu. Semoga saja Seungwoo tidak keburu kepincut gadis Beauxbatons berambut pirang yang terus memandangi mereka saat berdansa tadi.</p>
<p><i>Aduh</i>. Memikirkannya saja Byungchan mau berteriak. Terkadang menjengkelkan sekali punya <i>kekasih</i> tampan dan pintar dan seorang Han Seungwoo. Sepertinya semua orang di Hogwarts tahu kalau seorang Han Seungwoo bukan hanya soal hidung tinggi dan lancip, fitur wajah tegas dan rambut yang sekarang sudah berubah menjadi warna hijau gelap. Kadang-kadang murid tahun pertama mengira dia ini Slytherin kalau dia sedang berdiam diri di meja sudut perpustakaan dekat dengan tumpukan koleksi buku terlarang.</p>
<p>Seungwoo adalah gambaran yang tepat untuk seorang Gryffindor. Kemauannya yang gigih dan sifat kepemimpinan Seungwoo tidak perlu diragukan lagi.</p>
<p>"Sama-sama." Jawab Byungchan beberapa detik kemudian. Matanya tidak berkedip sampai melihat Seungwoo menelan biskuit terakhirnya.</p>
<p>"Kalau kau mau lagi aku bisa berikan punyaku esok."</p>
<p>Seungwoo menggeleng pelan. Bungkus biskuit yang sudah kosong ia selipkan ke dalam kantong celananya untuk nantinya dibuang ke tempat sampah.</p>
<p>"Terima kasih, tapi aku tidak mau harus pergi ke rumah sakit sekolah dan menemui madam Pomfrey karena gigiku berlubang."</p>
<p>"Atau kau bisa membuat janji dengan ayah atau ibuku di St. Mungo!"</p>
<p>"Apalagi itu." Jari telunjuk dan ibu jari Seungwoo menjepit hidung mancung di hadapannya dengan jahil.</p>
<p>"Heiiii, kau sudah berjanji untuk bertemu dengan orang tuaku kau ingat?"</p>
<p>Seungwoo mengusap pipi Byungchan. Bibirnya merapal mantra penghangat karena tiba-tiba udara jadi lebih dingin.</p>
<p>"Aku ingat semua janjiku kepadamu." Pipi Byungchan ia kecup pelan. Semburat merah muda menjalar di pipi tembam pemuda Choi dan Seungwoo tidak bisa tidak terkekeh melihat reaksi manis kekasihnya.</p>
<p>Kekasih. Iya. Seungwoo itu kekasih Byungchan.</p>
<p>Seungwoo mengulas senyum penuh arti memikirkannya dan Byungchan merupa senyum itu di bibirnya sendiri. Mereka terus saling tatap untuk beberapa lama.</p>
<p>"Tapi menemui orang tuamu adalah satu janji penting yang harus aku persiapkan dengan matang."</p>
<p>Byungchan menggigit bibir bawahnya saat Seungwoo mengatakannya. Dalam hati mengasihani dirinya sendiri karena Seungwoo tidak mengatakan itu atas kemauannya sendiri.</p>
<p>Untuk sejenak ia berpikir bahwa kebahagiaannya hanyalah ilusi. Akan datang masanya dirinya kehilangan Seungwoo karena segala kebohongannya. Byungchan tidak bisa membayangkan akan seberapa hancur dirinya saat masa itu datang.</p>
<p>Malam itu Byungchan dan Seungwoo melewatkan sisa pesta dansa dalam keheningan yang membuat dada Byungchan sesak.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*</p>
<p>Suasana Hogwarts selama turnamen Triwizard berlangsung membuat kastil yang biasanya hanya berisikan segelintir orang menjelang libur musim dingin itu terlihat jauh lebih ramai. Beberapa sudut sekolah kini disulap sebagai tempat singgah bagi para siswa Durmstrang dan Beauxbatons. Peri rumah juga jadi jauh lebih sibuk di dapur untuk membuat kudapan-kudapan lezat yang selalu tersedia diatas meja makan.</p>
<p>Murid-murid yang tidak memiliki kegiatan khusus kebanyakan akan menghabiskan waktu mereka di ruang rekreasi. Tapi diantara banyaknya orang yang mencari perlindungan dari angin musim dingin yang membuat bergidik, terlihat seorang pemuda yang tengah menyendiri di lapangan Quidditch yang sepi.</p>
<p>"Mau berapa lama lagi kau menyembunyikan semua itu Seungwoo?"</p>
<p>Seungwoo membuka sebelah matanya untuk melihat Seungsik dan Heochan yang sedang memandangi dirinya yang tengah rebah di atas rerumputan lapangan Quidditch yang cukup dingin.</p>
<p>Bibirnya mengulas senyum tipis sebelum kembali menutup matanya untuk merasakan dinginnya angin penghujung musim yang semakin menusuk tulang.</p>
<p>Dapat dirasa bahwa Seungsik dan Heochan tengah mengambil tempat di kanan kirinya. Kedua prefek sekaligus sahabatnya itu terdiam untuk waktu yang cukup lama dan memilih untuk ikut memejamkan mata karena Seungwoo tidak bersuara sedikitpun.</p>
<p>Seungwoo bukan tidak mau menjawab pertanyaan yang sering kali ditanyakan keduanya sejak berbulan-bulan lalu itu.</p>
<p>Kapan.</p>
<p>Seungwoo tidak yakin kapan dirinya siap untuk mengungkapkan semua yang ia ketahui tentang Byungchan dan ramuan cintanya. Dan jangan tanya kenapa. Jelas Seungwoo tidak mau menyakiti perasaan lelaki berpipi gembil yang ia deklarasikan sebagai kekasihnya hampir setahun lalu itu. Byungchan terlalu berharga baginya untuk dikecewakan. Ego pemuda Ravenclaw yang satu itu pasti akan terluka kalau dia tahu bahwa sejak awal Seungwoo tidak pernah mengkonsumsi makanan-makanan pemberian Byungchan dan malah menyimpannya dalam sebuah kotak yang disembunyikan di antara tumpukan pakaiannya.</p>
<p>Yang melihat Byungchan mengendap-endap memasuki kamar mandi perempuan adalah Seungwoo. Bukan Heochan.</p>
<p>Setelah menyadari akan apa yang dilakukan Byungchan, Seungwoo malah mengikuti permainan yang lebih muda dengan berpura-pura meminum jus jeruk yang diberikan oleh Byungchan. Dia sudah tau kalau jus itu telah dicampur dengan setetes amortentia. Beberapa bulan setelahnya dia meminta prefek Hufflepuff itu untuk melihat Byungchan yang kembali berkeliaran di area kamar mandi berhantu menjelang batas jam malam para murid karena dia harus segera kembali ke asrama Gryffindor setelah menggunakan kamar mandi prefek bersama Heochan dan Seungsik.</p>
<p>Beberapa kali Seungwoo dengan sengaja membeli makanan dari tempat lain yang mirip dengan buatan Byungchan agar yang lebih muda yakin bahwa dia benar-benar mengkonsumsi ramuan cintanya dengan baik.</p>
<p>
  <i>A little white lie won't hurt, right?</i>
</p>
<p>Seungwoo tahu hal ini akan berdampak buruk jika diteruskan lebih lama. Byungchan pasti akan berpikir bahwa Seungwoo menyukainya hanya karena efek ramuan cintanya dan akan terus membuat Byungchan merasa kalau dirinya perlu memperbaharui masa jatuh cinta Seungwoo dengan ramuan cinta yang baru.</p>
<p>Padahal jika ditelaah lebih dekat, siapa orang yang tidak akan jatuh cinta dengan lelaki berparas manis dengan pipi gembil dan senyum cemerlang itu? Kecakapan Byungchan dalam bertutur juga sifatnya yang sangat periang kerap menular kepada orang-orang disekitarnya. Hal itu membuat kebanyakan orang merasa nyaman bersama Byungchan.</p>
<p>Seungwoo menyadari keberadaan Byungchan semenjak dirinya sadar kalau ada seorang anak laki-laki dari meja Ravenclaw yang selalu memperhatikannya diam-diam saat jam makan malam. Juga saat dirinya berlatih Quidditch. Byungchan selalu berada di koridor sekolah saat Seungwoo berjalan menuju danau hitam bersama teman-temannya. Dan Byungchan adalah anak laki-laki yang ia tunggu-tunggu kemunculannya di perpustakaan sekolah setelah mencuri dengar rencana si trio nakal yang berniat mengenalkan Byungchan kepada dirinya. Padahal hari itu dia sudah berencana untuk tidur siang setelah kelas karena dia merasa kurang enak badan.</p>
<p>“<i>The things we do for love are unpredictable, isn't it?</i>”</p>
<p>Gumaman pelan Seungwoo hanya ditanggapi dengan decihan Seungsik dan keterdiaman Heochan.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*</p>
<p>Saat Byungchan keluar dari ruang rekreasi, dirinya sudah berniat untuk menemui Seungwoo. Rencana awalnya adalah menyambangi asrama Gryffindor lalu memberikan sebuah kotak bernuansa natal berisikan syal rajut yang dibuat oleh kakak perempuannya juga sebuah kalung pendulum batu ruby yang disiapkan sebagai kado ulang tahun untuk Seungwoo.</p>
<p>Namun begitu mengetahui bahwa Seungwoo sedang berada di lapangan Quidditch, Byungchan memutar arah, mengetatkan mantel musim dinginnya lalu berjalan ke arah lapangan Quidditch sambil memeluk kotak hadiah yang sudah disimpannya jauh-jauh hari.</p>
<p>Ulang tahun Seungwoo sudah lewat beberapa hari, Byungchan baru bisa memberikan kado untuk pemuda Gryffindor itu karena pengiriman dari pengrajin perhiasannya terlambat dua hari dari waktu yang seharusnya.</p>
<p>Langkah Byungchan semakin cepat ketika yang diinjak sol sepatunya sudah berganti dari lantai marmer tua Hogwarts menjadi rumput hijau lapangan yang mungkin seluas lapangan sepakbola di dunia muggle. Dari jauh ia bisa melihat Seungwoo dan dua orang di kanan-kirinya yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Prefek Kang dan Prefek Heo, sedang berbaring menatap langit-langit. Tangan Seungwoo terlipat di atas dadanya.</p>
<p>Semakin dekat kaki-kakinya menjejak di atas rerumputan, menyebrangi lautan hijau itu dengan senyum yang tidak pernah luruh dari bibirnya maka semakin jelas percakapan ketiganya yang sepertinya tidak menyadari keberadaan Byungchan yang hanya beberapa meter jauhnya.</p>
<p>“Semua minuman dan makanan berisi ramuan cinta itu aku simpan didalam kotak diantara pakaianku. Aku belum tahu apa yang akan aku lakukan dengan itu. Sepertinya aku akan menunggu Byungchan berhenti dulu, atau entahlah, akan kupikirkan nanti.”</p>
<p>Byungchan tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari ketiga sekawan yang masih mengobrol itu, membicarakan Byungchan, dan rahasia besar yang ia pikir hanya diketahui oleh dirinya dan Heochan. Netranya mulai mengabur karena air mata tiba-tiba merangsek membanjiri pelupuk matanya.</p>
<p>Byungchan berdiri diam. Jemarinya kemerahan karena meremas erat kotak dalam pelukannya. Kakinya terasa bergetar.<br/><i>Tenangkan dirimu, Byungchan.</i></p>
<p>Dengan perut yang melilit, mata yang basah dan kepala yang penuh, Byungchan berusaha berjalan menjauh dari ketiganya sebelum mereka menyadari presensinya. Sebelum salah satu skenario dalam kepalanya berubah menjadi kenyataan.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Berhari-hari hingga berubah menjadi minggu kemudian Seungwoo mendapati dirinya rindu sosok pemuda berlesung pipi yang semakin sulit ditemui. Liburan musim dingin hampir berakhir dan sebentar lagi akan masuk semester baru yang artinya Seungwoo harus mulai fokus untuk ujian <i>O.W.L</i> pada akhir tahun kelimanya.</p>
<p>Byungchan yang biasanya selalu punya cara untuk muncul dihadapannya kini menjadi Byungchan yang selalu punya cara untuk menghilang dalam sekejap mata saat dirinya mendeteksi keberadaan Seungwoo.</p>
<p>Bahkan saat makan malam Seungwoo hanya bisa melihat sosok Byungchan yang duduk di ujung meja Ravenclaw bersama teman-temannya untuk kemudian pergi secepat yang ia bisa saat Seungwoo sudah berdiri dari kursinya.</p>
<p>Untuk satu dan banyak alasan yang kemungkinan menjadi pemicu aksi menghindari Seungwoo sudah dipikirkan olehnya. Tapi Seungwoo masih tidak bisa menemukan titik terang karena sebelumnya mereka masih baik-baik saja.</p>
<p>Jadi akhirnya Seungwoo memutuskan untuk menunggu Byungchan di pintu masuk menara Ravenclaw setelah berkali-kali dirinya gagal menemui Byungchan saat makan malam.</p>
<p>“Kau menghindariku.”</p>
<p>Byungchan menjatuhkan buku-buku dalam dekapannya saat suara berat Seungwoo mengejutkan indera pendengarnya. Tangan kirinya meremas dadanya untuk meredam detakan bertalu-talu yang diakibatkan rasa terkejutnya.</p>
<p>Sosok Seungwoo bersandar pada tembok di hadapannya dengan ekspresi wajah yang tak dapat dibaca.</p>
<p>“H-hei, Seungwoo.” Sapa Byungchan dengan suara terbata setelah berhasil mengatur detak jantungnya.</p>
<p>“<i>Mufliato.</i>”</p>
<p>Seungwoo menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap Byungchan lurus-lurus.”</p>
<p>“Jangan <i>hei, Seungwoo</i> kan aku kalau kau sedang memikirkan cara untuk mengusirku dari sini, Byungchan.”</p>
<p>Mata Byungchan membulat sempurna.</p>
<p>“Aku tidak akan mengusirmu, astaga Seungwoo, kenapa kau bisa berpikir seperti itu?”</p>
<p>“Lalu kenapa kau menghindariku hampir tiga minggu belakangan ini? Aku membuatmu kesal? atau kau suka dengan pemuda Durmstrang yang mengajakmu bicara tempo hari?”</p>
<p>“Tidak. Tidak Seungwoo. Aku tidak akan-kita tidak bisa bicara disini. Ayo kita pergi ke owlery saja.” Jawab Byungchan cepat-cepat. Matanya menyusuri</p>
<p>Setelah memunguti buku-buku Byungchan, mereka berdua berjalan dalam diam ke tempat singgah burung hantu peliharaan para murid Hogwarts. Dan disanalah mereka berdua sekarang.</p>
<p>“Byungchan-”</p>
<p>“Seungwoo aku tahu semuanya. Aku mendengar semua pembicaraan kalian di lapangan Quidditch waktu itu.”</p>
<p>Keduanya bersuara hampir bersamaan namun Seungwoo memilih untuk membiarkan Byungchan melanjutkan penjelasannya terlebih dahulu.</p>
<p>“Aku sudah tahu kalau kau tahu aku memberimu amortentia. Aku sudah tau kau yang meminta Prefek Kang dan Prefek Heo untuk tidak mengatakan apapun kepada profesor Eastwood. Aku...minta maaf. Sungguh, aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi. Tidak kepadamu, tidak kepada siapapun. Aku berjanji. Aku benar-benar minta maaf senior-.”</p>
<p>“Byungchan cukup.”</p>
<p>Seungwoo menggenggam pergelangan tangan Byungchan yang bebas. Dibawanya tangan yang terasa dingin itu kedepan bibirnya. Diciumnya punggung tangan Byungchan yang membuat Ravenclaw muda itu kembali membelalakan matanya.</p>
<p>“S-senior Han…”</p>
<p>“Jadi sekarang aku kembali menjadi orang asing lagi?”</p>
<p>“B-bukan...maksudku tidak seperti itu.”</p>
<p>Byungchan tergagap dan menatap Seungwoo bingung. Kapten Gryffindor itu malah membentuk garis tipis dengan bibirnya.</p>
<p>“Aku tidak tahu kenapa kau malah menjauh dariku kalau kau sudah tahu semuanya. Byungchan, aku tidak melakukan semua itu tanpa alasan. Aku benar-benar menyukaimu, tidak, maksudnya, aku mungkin sudah jatuh cinta kepadamu.”</p>
<p>Seungwoo melepaskan tautan tangan mereka dan berjalan mendekat ke jendela kecil yang memperlihatkan pemandangan hutan terlarang. Kedua tangannya dimasukan kedalam saku. Hembusan nafasnya yang menabrak kaca membentuk sebuah embun. Untuk beberapa lama Seungwoo hanya diam dan menatap keluar jendela.</p>
<p>“Kau tidak benar-benar menyukaiku, ya?”</p>
<p>Byungchan buru-buru menggeleng walaupun jelas ia tahu kalau Seungwoo tidak akan melihatnya.</p>
<p>“Seungwoo…”</p>
<p>Suara Byungchan lirih dan terdengar seperti rengekan, kakinya bergerak beberapa langkah bertepatan dengan Seungwoo yang membalik tubuhnya untuk menatapnya. Pemuda Ravenclaw itu jadi urung melanjutkan niatnya untuk mendekat dan berakhir hanya diam ditempat. Dia memandangi ujung sepatunya yang disemir hingga mengkilap alih-alih membalas tatapan mata diseberangnya.</p>
<p>“Aku minta maaf.” ucapnya pelan.</p>
<p>“Kenapa meminta maaf lagi? Byungchan, demi tuhan kalau kau meminta maaf sekali lagi jangan salahkan aku kalau aku menciummu di hadapan ratusan burung hantu disini.”</p>
<p>Byungchan mendongak terkejut dengan nada suara Seungwoo yang meninggi. Atmosfer di ruangan ini perlahan-lahan berubah, ada ketegangan di antara mereka berdua.</p>
<p>“Kau marah…” ujarnya dengan nada yang lirih.</p>
<p>“Bukankah memang sudah sepantasnya aku marah?”</p>
<p>Pertanyaan itu membuatnya terdiam karena Byungchan sadar bahwa yang dilakukannya memang salah dan Seungwoo punya hak penuh untuk marah atau bahkan membenci Byungchan.</p>
<p>Benci…</p>
<p>“Aku tidak akan pernah membencimu, kalau itu yang kau pikirkan sekarang.”</p>
<p>“Tapi kau marah, bukankah artinya kau membenciku?”</p>
<p>“Byungchan, dengar. Kita berdua sama-sama bersalah dalam hal ini. Aku tidak seharusnya berpura-pura meminum ramuan cinta darimu dan kau…”</p>
<p>Seungwoo menggantung perkataannya, satu alisnya terangkat, menunggu Byungchan melanjutkan kata-kata yang sudah berada di ujung lidahnya.</p>
<p>“Tidak seharusnya aku membuat ramuan cinta dan memberikannya kepadamu. Maaf Seungw-”</p>
<p>Secepat kilat Seungwoo memangkas jarak, tubuhnya condong untuk mendekati Byungchan. Byungchan merasakan panas nafas Seungwoo diatas permukaan mulutnya membuat jantung Byungchan berhenti berdetak untuk beberapa saat yang kemudian berganti dengan detak menderu dan suara aliran darah menyembur di telinganya.</p>
<p>Rasanya hangat dan basah dan lembut.</p>
<p>Matanya berkedip beberapa kali saat Seungwoo tak berapa lama kemudian menjarak belah bibir keduanya dan terkekeh pelan. Seungwoo menempelkan kening mereka, ibu jarinya mengusap bibir bawah Byungchan, menarik turun belah ranum dan merah itu untuk membuat celah.</p>
<p>“<i>Breathe, Byungchan. Breathe.</i>” ucap Seungwoo.</p>
<p>Tak berapa lama Byungchan tersadar akan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Diambilnya nafas dalam-dalam untuk memasok oksigen kedalam paru-parunya. Mata Seungwoo terpejam saat terpaan nafas hangat Byungchan mengenai permukaan kulit wajahnya.</p>
<p>“Kenapa terkejut begitu? Kau yang memintanya.”</p>
<p>“Meminta apa?”</p>
<p>“Minta dicium.”</p>
<p><i>Oh</i>. Byungchan baru ingat dirinya tadi mengucapkan kata <i>maaf</i>. Seungwoo menangkup pipi Byungchan, matanya mengunci pandang Ravenclaw muda itu. Byungchan masih mencerna semua hal yang terjadi kepada mereka kurang dari satu jam terakhir itu.</p>
<p>Seungwoo marah, tapi tidak membencinya. Seungwoo marah, tetapi ia menciumnya. Jadi Seungwoo marah karena-</p>
<p>“Jadi, Choi Byungchan, <i>we are not breaking off, are we</i>?”</p>
<p>Dahi Byungchan yang bersandar pada dahi Seungwoo ia tarik perlahan sebelum kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya.</p>
<p>“Kita tidak akan putus, Seungwoo.” Byungchan menatap mata Seungwoo menantang dengan satu alis yang naik. “Karena dari awal tidak ada salah satu dari kita yang meminta satu sama lain sebagai kekasih.”</p>
<p>Seungwoo tertawa, lalu menyelipkan tangannya ke dalam jubah Byungchan yang sedikit kebesaran, menarik yang lebih muda ke dalam pelukannya sebelum mendekatkan bibirnya dengan daun telinga si pemuda Ravenclaw.</p>
<p>“Kalau begitu, jadilah kekasihku ya Byungchan?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi, prompter Seungchan!HPVerse dan yang membaca work ini!<br/>Untuk prompter, sebelumnya aku mau berterima kasih atas ide prompt Seungchan-nya, sekaligus minta maaf karena sudah nge-tweak prompt ini terlalu banyak dan mungkin tidak sesuai harapan prompter. This is my first time writing HPVerse and I hope I could portray the Hogwarts setting better than this. Nevertheless, I hope you like it.<br/>Untuk semua yang baca work ini, leave your thought after reading the story please! So that I know how to improve myself in the future. Thank you~</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>